Katrina
Katrina is an enchantress which was given shinigami abilities by the daydreamer. She is the Vice-president of "The Departments", and the fifth department's captain. Katrina is an enchatress, and actually the first one the Daydreamer met together with her sister Jen. She is one of the first acquaintances of the Daydreamer, which makes her one of the heads and pillars of the departments. She is the older sister of Jen, and the only known family of her. She is also a very respected character since she is a captain, and the Vice president. Her nationality is not japanese, hence her name is not. She also has lots of suitors although she's long commited with her fellow captain, Marky. Appearance Katrina is a tall, and pretty lady, with radiantly white complexion, long black and straight hair, Long legs and curvaceous body. She often wears her back-length hair untied, but sometimes tie it in a ponytail. She's beautiful and has good assets that she has suitors, but she keeps commited with her boyfriend, Marky. Katrina wears a typical shinigami uniform, with her neckline worn low enough to show part of her cleavage. She wears her pretty fitted white haori with the fifth department insignia behind it, and ties a white belt around it which further shows her curves. A necklace is string is seen around her neck although the necklace itself is concealed inside her uniform. Her zanpaktou is worn on the left side of her hip. The zero department logo is imprinted in black in the underside of her white, sleek belt. Personality Katrina has a jolly, yet pretty mean personality. She smiles elegantly and walks the same way. Katrina is also conservative, perhaps except for the way she dress. She is very polite in her subordinates and is pretty much approachable. She thinks deep and speaks the same way especially during meetings and in fight. She has very limited humor but she always smile at times. She is also very caring for her subordinates, and is very loyal to the organization she is and her friends. Katrina also shows deep love and passion for her boyfriend Marky. Although she is conservative that she feels uneasy shoing public display of affection, she is still willing to join public events with him and she is open about their relationship. She is often working secludedly on her own station, and she takes her job seriously, but she is outgoing enough to bond with friends most of the time. History Little is also known about their history. Katrina is one of the first acquaintances of Prince, even before The Departments is built. She met the Daydreamer because her sister Jen, used to be the Daydreamer's boyfriend. She and her sister have been changing homes for years before their encounter with the Daydreamer. After then, friends continue to grow in number, and in one dire time, she was shinigamified with her friends to save another. From the very start, she was appointed as the captain of the fifth department, and later appointed as the Vice President of the organization. After The Daydreamer and Mizuki's breakup incident, she stood as the chief captain for two months, just until the daydreamer coped up with their breakup. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect and Master Tactician: '''As the captain of the intelligence department, she possesses a great ability in planning and executing stealthy assassinations and data collection. She has great battle tactic abilities and knows a lot of useful information. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: She has a very dense spiritual pressure at least parring to captains in the Gotei 13. Enhanced Endurance: Katrina has a captain-class level of endurance, durability, strength and even swordsmanship abilities. Exceptional Shunpo Grandmaster: '''Katrina possesses exceptional abilities in shunpo. The daydreamer once stated that Katrina is really the only one who has the same level as him in shunpo. Her shunpo is very much faster than regular that even shunpo masters are unable to keep up with her speed, even with just following her with their eyes. Katrina would've been able to step behind a captain class shinigami without them even knowing it. She could also use shunpo in vaster distance and longer time than any other member or even captain in both Gotei 13 and The Departments. '''Kidou Master: '''Katrina has good abilities in kidou as she was trained to after she was appointed as captain. She has the ability to cast even hundred-leveled kidou although not at their full potential. Zanpaktou Like most members of The Departments her zanpaktou has no name, or concealed at least for some unknown reason. Katrina also dislikes her zanpaktou thinking that it works like a traitor and would not fight in her enemies' front. '''Sealed state: Her zanpaktou resembles a normal katana with black and red striped hilt, and rounded hilt guard with two protruding curved designs Shikai : Her shikai command is "Brighten". upon release, its hilt becomes light gray and its hilt guard turns into a transparent orb with the designs turns black still protruding from it. It's blade becomes a little broader. :Shikai special ability : *The orb in her zanpaktou brightens which casts a shadow in everything around her. From the shadows, a blade similar to hers would immediately protrude, stabbing her enemies, most of the time, from behind. Blades could also grow in other object's shadows, making the attack hard to figure out upon where it would come from. *Another special ability of Katrina's shikai is that she is able to move from shadow to shadow as long as her zanpaktou and the shadows it cast remains stationary Bankai: Not yet revealed. Enchantress Abilities Katrina has these abilities as an enchantress, but she does not use them due the daydreamer's restrictions. She could also use them professionally as an elder enchantress. '''Telepathy: '''As an enchantress she has the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. it require not much focus and could be used with ease. '''Disintegration: '''Like other enchantress, she could disintegrate her body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. She could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut. Her projectiles were colored black. '''Body Alteration: '''She also has the ability to manipulate the way she looks, such as the length of her hair, the color and look of her eyes, the length of her nails and turning her teeth into fangs and her ears to pointed ones. '''Enhanced Learning Ability: '''Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. '''Animal Morphing: '''Katrina was able to transform to a cat, just like Yoruichi. She keeps most of her abilities, although their effect is greatly diminished.